Can't You See! It's Me, Not Her!
by CreativityUR1688
Summary: Ethan wants Benny and Benny wants Ethan but when Benny makes a mistake and Ethan falls for someone else, his life may be in danger!
1. Are you that blind, Ethan?

**I know that I still have to finish Blinded Hearts but I don't really know what to write so I'm gonna start on something new then get back to that later. This is story is written by me and with my friend's help. Thanks, Emani!**

…

**Enjoy!**

…

"Ethan, do you love me?" a familiar voice asked.

"Of course I do!" Ethan replied.

"But I don't!" the voice says before the vampire hissing sound appeared.

"Ahh1" Ethan screamed as he got awaken by his dreadful nightmare.

A very confused pair of parents came running into his room and asked simultaneously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." Ethan said as he took a sip of water from the bottle he was holding.

"Well, go back to bed. Don't wake your sister." Ethan's mom said before walking out the door.

"Yeah, listen to your mother." Ethan's dad added.

Ethan put his bottle back at his computer desk and slid under his blanket. He kept having nightmares as he slept. It was all about someone saying that they didn't love him. He has already woke up screaming 3 times. He woke up his sister, Jane and every time he did, he had to pay her five dollars.

Before he knew it, it was already 7 A.M. and was time for school. It was Tuesday and Ethan groggily got out of bed. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was red from being frightened by the nightmares.

"Uggh! It's time for school, already!" he thought to himself as he stood in front of the mirror.

Ethan went to his separate single restroom to freshen up but after five minutes in there, he fell asleep.

"Ethan, hurry up. You're gonna be late. I bet Benny's already waiting for you at his house!" Ethan's mom yelled loud enough so that it woke him up.

He quickly picked himself up from the floor he fell on when he was shook awake by his mother's voice. He walked back to his room and got dressed then ran out his bedroom door and out the front door without stopping to eat breakfast or say good morning to his parents. When he saw Benny waiting for him at the front of Benny's house, he stopped and tried to say, "Hey Benny!" but nothing came out.

Benny was confused and asked Ethan, "Umm, E, is your voice okay?"

Ethan tried to say, "It's fine." but still couldn't say anything. As Ethan kept trying to mouth words, Benny took out a piece of paper and pen and gave it to Ethan.

"What's wrong?" Benny asked again.

Ethan took the piece of paper and pen then started writing, "I think I lost my voice."

Benny looked at Ethan with a look on his face that says, "Isn't that obvious?" Benny instantly said, "Isn't that obvious? I mean, what happened?"

Ethan wrote, "I have no idea! I went to sleep perfectly fine but I kept having these weird nightmares. I guess I was screaming too loud. I can't talk at all. What am I gonna do?"

Benny said quickly, " Want me to come over after school? I can make you feel better. If you know what I mean." He winked.

Ethan looked at Benny, confusingly and wrote, "Okay…Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, not at all!" Benny turned around then quickly walked to school. Ethan caught up to him and continued walking.

After school, Benny was waiting for Ethan in the boy's locker room. *AWKWARD!*

"What are you doing, waiting for me here?" Ethan wrote on the little day erase board he had in his gym locker. He put down the little marker he had in his hands and took out his shirt from the locker.

"I wanted to see you shirtless after you finished taking a shower." Benny started. Ethan looked at Benny and thought, "What the hell, Benny!" but didn't write anything.

Ethan quickly put on his shirt and took the things he needed out of his gym locker. Benny starred at him the whole time and Ethan thought, "Why is Benny looking at me like that? He has been acting like this for about two weeks now."

When Ethan finished gathering his things, they walked out of the locker room. Benny couldn't take his eyes off of Ethan and Ethan was getting uncomfortable. Ethan went to his hall locker to get the books he needed and while he was putting the books into his backpack, Sarah called.

"Hey Ethan. Wanna go to this new place that just opened? It's a new restaurant!" Sarah asked as Ethan picked up his phone and she could hear Benny talking.

"Sure!" Ethan said loudly and happily but Benny was confused, once again, because he thought Ethan had lost his voice.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Benny asked, nosily.

Ethan was getting annoyed and walked into an empty classroom and locked it, leaving Benny in the hallways, alone.

Benny felt unwanted so he used a that lets him listen to someone's conversation beyond a wall. After Benny said the spell, He could hear Ethan and Sarah talking about the restaurant. When he had heard them saying, "Love you!" to each other, Benny disabled the spell.

"Looks like my chances with Ethan is zero percent since he just hooked up with Sarah! And that liar! He can talk! He probably just didn't want to talk to me so he pretended to lose his voice!" Benny said to himself before walking out of the school to his house, without Ethan.

**I am going to post chapter 2 right after I finish it. But I hope you liked this one! Please write a Review!**


	2. He Likes Me Too! But

**Sorry it took so long! I was busy with schoolwork but here it is! **

_***Next day at school***_

"Ethan," Benny started as he walked up to him at his locker, "I thought you lost your voice! Why did you lie?"

Ethan looked at Benny with confusion and said, "What the hell are you talking about? I did lose my voice but I obviously found it!"

That made Benny feel dumb. Benny then started yelling at Ethan when he remembered what he had done, "Why did you lock the door then?"

"Because you're not the Benny I know! You're acting all _gay_ now. What's up with that?!" Ethan started to get annoyed with Benny.

Benny's eyes started to water from the mean words Ethan just said to him. When Ethan saw tears, he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Ethan stopped when Benny started to run out of the school. As he ran, tears continued to fall from his eyes. He doesn't know why but he felt as if Ethan hated him.

Benny ran all the way to the gas station where he stopped and saw his blonde vampire friend, Rory, sucking someone's blood. Benny walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing here, besides drinking that guy's blood?"

"Just sucking blood. I was hungry. Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Rory asked as he took his fangs out of the guy's neck.

"Yeah, but Ethan-" he stopped when he realized he was going to tell Rory all his feelings for Ethan.

"Ethan, what?" Rory asked curiously.

"Uhh!" Benny stuttered then started to run.

"You know you can't run away from me!" Rory says as he uses his vampire speed to catch up to Benny.

"Ahh!" Benny screamed as Rory held onto his shoulder. The two stopped running and looked at each other.

"Now what were you going to say?" Rory asked as if none of that running just happened.

Benny finally thought of something to say. "Ethan's changing. I think he's starting to take an interest in guys."

"Seriously? Don't lie to me!" Rory said as if Benny was lying.

"I'm not!" he screamed at Rory while trying to hide the fact he is the one who is starting to like guys. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"Benny" he started, "I know _**you**_ like him. I saw it!"

Benny stopped Rory and said, "Dude, you're not a seer. You can't have visions!"

"Oh course not! I'm Vampire Ninja! Don't forget that! Since I saw you on his nuts (_Not literally)_, I came here to take my anger out. I can't believe you would like Ethan then lie to me about it!" Rory said while walking up and down the sidewalk.

Benny had a stupid look on his face. He still denied it. "Rory! You don't understand! You probably just saw someone else! I for sure don not like guys!" Benny blurted out.

Rory had a sad look on his face then stopped pacing and looked at Benny. After a moment of silence, Rory continued to stare at Benny. "What?" Benny finally said as he got broken down by Rory's intense stares.

Rory didn't say anything so Benny came up to him and looked him in the eye and repeated, "What?" Rory still didn't speak. Benny's hands were all over Rory and Rory couldn't hold it in anymore. He leaned in and kissed Benny.

When Rory and Benny finally broke free from the kiss, Rory quickly flew away. Benny just stood there, shocked and confused about his feelings. "What just happened? I like Ethan! Not Rory! But he just kissed me and I kinda liked it!" All these thoughts floated in Benny's mind. After about five minutes, Benny started to walk back to Whitechapel High, hoping to bump into Rory. Unfortunately he didn't but he saw Ethan. Benny tried to avoid Ethan since he was still confused by his feelings. Ethan saw him and waved, smiling, then slowly worked his way toward him.

Benny tried to turn and start walking away like he didn't see Ethan.

"Benny!" Ethan yelled as he jogged to Benny. "Wait up!"

Ethan eventually caught up to Benny. Ethan grabbed Benny's arm.

"Benny, I know you're mad at me, but just listen. Please." Ethan begged.

Benny nodded then the two walked back to the school before free period was over.

***10 Minutes Later***

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I … also like you," Ethan said. "I just thought it would be wrong since Rory obviously likes you and also because you are my best friend."

Benny looked up from the ground and said, "Okay, but why did you have to yell so loud that everyone could hear I was gay when you said you weren't gay yourself. Which is obviously not true."

"Sorry about that!" Ethan exclaims as he remembered that he had hurt Benny before.

"It's fine." Benny started then realized that Ethan had said Rory obviously likes him.

"Umm, how do you know Rory likes me?" Benny asks.

Ethan looked at Benny with a look that says, "Are you kidding me?" and says, "Really? Every time he sees you, he is happy and always try to get close to you. It's just weird how you don't notice it."

Benny was surprised at how Ethan noticed all these things, then says, "It's because all I think about is you." but he is actually still thinking about the kiss he had with Rory.

This line made Ethan smile but then he stopped smiling when he thought of Rory. "How are we going to tell Rory? It'll just break his heart." Ethan asked.

"It's not like we have to…" Benny murmured.

"What was that?" Ethan asks since he didn't hear exactly what Benny said.

"What are we going to tell him? What are we going to tell anyone?" Benny questioned while thinking that they haven't made it official that they are dating.

"Umm, We'll just tell them we like each other…" Ethan drifted off.

Going back to the subject on when will they tell Rory, Benny said, "We don't have to tell him just yet. We can tell him and the rest of the world when we're ready."

"Ok, but can we tell Sarah?" Ethan asked nicely so he doesn't upset Benny.

Benny instantly had a sad look on his face then asked, "Why do we have to tell Sarah?"

Ethan could see that Benny was getting jealous and said, "Aww! Are you jealous?"

"No!" Benny yelled. "I just don't see why we have to tell her?"

"It's just that I-" Ethan started but got cut off by Benny.

"What? It's just that you still like her?" Benny screamed loud enough so that everyone in the hallway turned and stared at the two boys.

When everyone had their eyes on them, Benny started running off again.

"Benny!" Ethan yelled and started to follow Benny.

"Why did I have to ask that stupid question?" Ethan thought as he ran.

**This is what I got right now. Maybe I'll post next chapter in a week or two. I just don't know when to use the correct taglines. But it's all about what they're saying so it doesn't really matter.**

…

**Please Review!**

…


	3. I Made It Worse

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I was working on **_**Blinded Hearts. **_**Now that, that story is finished, I can work on this. **

**I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire in any way and never will…**

**But enjoy!**

…

As Benny ran, he thought about all the things he has to deal with today. First, Ethan still being in love with Sarah and the fact that Rory likes him.

He got tired very soon and stopped at the exact place where Rory had kissed him.

_Bold move smartass… You stop at the exact place where your problems started! _Benny thought to himself.

School was still in session and Benny didn't think he had the heart to go back. He saw a post and started to lean against it.

About a few minutes later, Ethan came running up to Benny.

"Hey, what was that about?" Ethan asked as he saw Benny against the post.

"I don't want to talk about it." Benny exclaimed then started to speed walk into the park behind his and Ethan's house.

"Benny, wait." Ethan says as he grabs onto Benny jacket, holding him back.

"Let go of me!" Benny yelled as he tried to struggle out of Ethan's grip.

"Not until you tell me why you freaked out when I asked if we should tell Sarah!" Ethan yells as he turns Benny around to face him.

Benny tried to avoid Ethan's eyes and just said, "I don't want you to tell Sarah about us!"

"Why not?" Ethan asks.

Benny obviously didn't want to answer Ethan so he just said, "I need to get to class."

Benny started to walk towards the school even though he didn't want to go back. Ethan quickly followed but had pulled Benny into a sidewalk bench.

When Benny had landed in a seat, he instantly tried to get up and exclaimed, "I'm gonna be late." But Ethan had stopped him once again.

"How I take you out to lunch?" Ethan asked as he pulled Benny back into the seat.

"It's 10'o clock in the morning." Benny says as he looks at his watch.

"Fine. We can go to the park. I just need to know why you don't to tell Sarah." Ethan says then pulls Benny out of the bench and to the park behind their house.

Benny groaned and tried to use the excuse of going back to school. "We have school."

"I don't care. We need to talk about this." Ethan exclaims.

Benny stops their steps and pulls away from Ethan's grasp. "Why does this mean so much to you? I just don't want to tell Sarah. Can't you respect that?!" Benny screamed at the top of his lungs.

This made Ethan have a few tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm just looking out for you." Ethan says softly.

"By wanting to tell Sarah?!" Benny continues to scream in a harsh tone which made Ethan cry more. "You know what. If you just want to go around and tell people about our relationship, then I guess I don't want to be with you. I mean, I do lo- like you but if you're gonna do that, I can't be with you." Benny softly says then walks away toward their school.

As Benny walks off, Ethan starts to sob in the middle of the sidewalk.

…

When Benny got back to school, he had already lost one period of class. He walks up to his locker and just lies against it. Tears started to form as he thought about what he had just told Ethan. The bell rang and students started to come out of their classes. Benny tried to wipe tears away then Rory came out of the classroom his locker was right next to.

Rory's eyes met with Benny's but Rory just ignored the spark and walked away. Benny knew that Rory was avoiding him. Since that kiss, whenever they saw each other, Rory tried to ignore Benny.

For some reason, when Rory and Benny's eyes met, Benny had felt a spark. It was the spark that he felt when he was with Ethan. He didn't know what was going on but he decided to walk up to Rory.

"Rory?" Benny asked as he walked to where Rory was with his locker.

Rory turned around and looked nervous. "Hi Benny."

He started to gather his things quickly but stopped when Benny took out a hand to stop him from putting more things in his backpack. "No need to be nervous. It's just me."

Rory's eyes avoided Benny's and Benny started to speak. "Rory, I need to know something. Why did you kiss me?"

"Uhh… Uhh.." Rory stuttered, "I just.. Uhh... I… Uhh…"

Rory was stopped when he felt a pair of lips brush onto his. He looked up from the ground and saw that Benny was kissing him. When he noticed, he started to kiss back as he put his hands on Benny's waist to pull him closer. After a few seconds, they let go.

"Wow, Benny. I thought you liked Ethan." Rory started.

"Yeah, I thought that, too!" Ethan's voice that seem to break out of nowhere.

Ethan was right in front of them then walked up to them.

"Benny, how could you?" Ethan asks as tears started to falls from his face. "I thought that you liked me."

Benny's heart broke as he saw Ethan crying but to hide it, he said, "Well, love can change." Then starts to walks to the cafeteria.

Ethan looked at Rory who had a worried look on his face then turned to find his locker. As he opened his locker, he was crying so much that people started to stare at him. He took out his binder then couldn't take it anymore then started to slip down to the ground and had his binder cover his face while he sobbed continuously.

Rory looked around and saw Ethan crying but just walked to the cafeteria to where Benny was.

"Benny, I don't expect you to tell me what happened between you guys but I just need to know, do you like me?" Rory asked as he sat down at the lunch table to where Benny was having his head down.

Benny brought his head up and said, "Thank you Rory, for being so understanding but right now what I can tell you is, I don't think anything is going to be happening between me and Ethan."

Rory nodded and got up to walk to the other side of the school but then paused and told Benny, "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here." Then he made his way to the other side.

Benny nodded then put his head down and started to cry more. He didn't know what to do. He still loved Ethan but he just wanted to tell people about it and he likes Rory.

…

**I hope that filled up such a long wait. **

**Recap: Benny and Ethan are heartbroken by each other.**

**Probably I will post new update in 1-2 weeks. I don't really know. Depends on if I'm busy or not…**

**Anyway, Review?**


	4. I Still Don't Wan't To Talk To You

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late. I just have been busy with a lot of schoolwork. You know, finals! Well, I think this explains a little about the first chapter. Well, the part with Ethan's nightmare. Anyways, enjoy!**

…

Ethan went home that day with tears falling from his eyes. As he was walking, all he could think about is Benny. Rory's words had burned through his hearts when he said to Benny, "Wow, I thought you liked Ethan."

More and more tears kept falling as he walked. Sarah was just hunting for rats until she saw Ethan sobbing as he walked. She quickly used her vampire speed to catch up to him.

When she appeared, Ethan asked heartlessly, "What do you want Sarah?"

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked in reply to Ethan's question. She put out a hand to stop him from moving any further.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ethan said when he was forced to look at Sarah.

"Ethan, please." Sarah pleaded.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. Please leave." Ethan requested then started to walk again as tears came back.

As he walked, Sarah kept wondering what was wrong. She knew that Ethan only cries when something is really wrong. She didn't see Ethan and Benny talk to each other that day and thought it was weird since they usually go everywhere together. She had to figure out what was wrong so she goes to Benny's house.

**~Bethan~**

_Knock Knock…_

The door to Benny's house opens and in front of Sarah stood a sad and depressed Benny. "Sarah, what are you doing here?" he instantly asks.

"Do you know what happened to Ethan? He's crying his eyes out right now." Sarah questioned.

Right when Sarah asked that, Benny slammed the door right in Sarah's face. She was offended and thought that Benny had thought she smelled or something.

She used her vampire strength and kicked down the door. She looked around and didn't see anything in the living so she decided that Benny was in his bedroom. She stomped up to Benny's room and knocked on it harshly.

"Benny, open the door!" Sarah yelled.

"Go away!" he yelled back through his door.

"Not until you tell me why you slammed the door in my face!" she screamed back.

From the other side of the door, Benny sighed and walked up to open it. When he opened in, he saw a crossed armed angry Sarah waiting for an answer. "Well?" she asked.

Benny sighed again and signaled Sarah into his room. "I slammed the door in your face because of… Ethan."

"Ethan? What does he have to do with anything?" Sarah asked confusingly.

"Didn't he send you here to talk to me?" Benny questioned.

"No. But since you brought Ethan up, what wrong with him? Why is he crying?" Sarah answered.

"Why do you care?" Suddenly, their conversation had just turned into a series of questions.

"I care because I am his friend unlike some people." Sarah replied and indicated that Benny wasn't Ethan's friend.

"Oh! So are you saying that I'm not a good friend?!" Benny screamed.

Sarah snapped her fingers and retorted, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh hell no!" Benny exclaimed then grabbed a sharp pencil on his computer desk and flung it at Sarah's direction. Luckily, she had blocked it.

"Oh! I know you didn't throw that pencil at me!" Sarah yelled with attitude.

"And what if I did?!" Benny screamed back.

Sarah took a deep breath and told Benny to calm down. "Now tell me what's wrong with Ethan." she said.

Benny shook his head then Sarah exclaimed, "If you don't tell me now, you're gonna regret it later."

Benny sighed once again and went to sit on his bed and Sarah followed. He started, "Ethan's crying because-" Benny stopped when he realized that he was going to tell Sarah about their relationship. He had made Ethan not tell her and not he was being a hypocrite telling her himself.

"Because of what?" Sarah asked.

Benny now saw that it was necessary to tell Sarah about them so he finally gave in. "Sarah, I like Ethan and Ethan likes me."

"Yeah, I know. You two are best friends but why is he crying?" Sarah asked obliviously as she doesn't see that Benny is telling her that he and Ethan like each other in that way.

"No, I mean like like. And he is crying because I kissed Rory." Benny explained.

"So you're gay?" Sarah asked confusingly.

"Yeah." Benny replied quietly.

"And Ethan is too?" Sarah asked again as if she had a million questions that needed to be asked.

Benny just nodded and got up and walked to his computer. Sarah also got up but walked to him and pulled him around and made him look at her face. "And you kissed Rory? How could you?!" She yelled then slapped him.

"Oww! I knew what I did was wrong and now I can't take it back." Benny exclaimed.

"Oh yes you can. Go apologize to Ethan!" Sarah demanded.

"I don't think he'll accept my apology after what I said to him." Benny admitted.

"What did you say to him, you idiot!" Sarah asked angrily as she clenched her fists.

"I told him that I couldn't be with him if he wanted to tell you about us." Benny said.

"Seriously?! How could you be mad at him for something like that?! Right now, you are telling me about you guys! And why did you kiss Rory when you liked Ethan?!" Sarah let go of everything in one breath.

"I know! I kissed Rory because I like him too. Rory kissed me the other day and I felt something so I kissed him again in the hallway and Ethan saw." Benny explained more thoroughly.

"You are a horrible person! You go break someone's heart then you throw it away. You don't deserve someone as perfect as Ethan!" Sarah got up and then slapped Benny again.

This time it was hard and there left a bruise. "Oww!" Benny yelped. "I thought you would support me here!"

"How can I support someone who broke sweet little Ethan's heart? You're an ass!" Sarah said then flew out of Benny's house.

Sarah secretly didn't want to be Ethan's friend. She just hangs out with him because of his blood. He has H deficient blood and she really wanted it. She had only tasted it once and that was when she had to suck out the venom that Jesse and spewed into him. She would give up anything to have another drop of his blood.

Sarah thought it was the right time to make her move to get the blood since Benny was out of the way and she could get Ethan alone.

She walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. A second later, Mrs. Morgan opened the door. "Hey Sarah! What are you doing here? It's not a Friday." Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Umm, is Ethan home? I just wanted to ask him something." Sarah responded she poked her head through the door to find Ethan.

"Yeah, he's upstairs." Mrs. Morgan said as she let Sarah in.

Sarah has a smirk on her face as she walked up the stairs. That smirk couldn't come off since it going to get her what she wanted the first time she had met Ethan.

She walked towards Ethan's door and opened it. There, she saw Ethan lying on his bed with a pillow covering his face.

"Ethan, are you okay?" She asked as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Ethan took his head out of the pillow then asked, "What are you doing here, Sarah. I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

"I know. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime." Sarah started.

Ethan's face lit up but he was speechless. After Ethan didn't say anything for about 10 seconds, Sarah continued, "It's okay. I get it. I'll just leave."

She started to turn around and walk towards the door but was stopped by Ethan when he took her shoulder and turned her back around and said, "I would love to go out with you."

Sarah had a huge smile on her, a fake one to make Ethan think she seemed excite and one real one that shows that she is actually excited that she would be able to get him alone.

"Okay, I'll pick you up on Saturday." Sarah said then walked out the door. As she left, Ethan thought that maybe going on a date with Sarah would help him get over Benny but Sarah probably has other plans.

…

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter. Please review even though if you are a guest. I need at least 5 reviews then I will update the next chapter!**


	5. A Talk With An Old Friend

**Hey! It's me! I just wanna say that it took me so long to update. I was busy reading other fan fictions. I got addicted to Degrassi and now I can't stop reading Eclare fan fiction. After this story, I'm probably gonna write more about Degrassi than My Babysitter's A Vampire but if there is a season 3, then I will never stop writing MBAV fan fiction!**

It was Friday and that was the day Sarah usually goes to Ethan's house and babysit Jane. Since Ethan's date with Sarah is on Saturday, he needed to be hidden from Sarah under Saturday.

He didn't know where to go though. He and Benny were not really on speaking terms right now and Rory isn't the best one to talk to since he was the one who made Benny break his heart. He seriously had no idea where he was going to go until he thought of this one person.

Ethan was gathering the things he needed from his room that he thought he needed to meet this person. He walked over to his window to pick up the bag that he left there and little did he know that Benny was looking out from his side of the window. He was staring at Ethan wondering where he would be going on a Friday night since he usually sat in his living room staring at Sarah who would be playing Dance Dance Revolution with Jane.

As Ethan looked up, he caught Benny staring at him. Benny then quickly looked away and pretended that he wasn't looking out his window. Ethan made a face then walked out the door with the things he needed.

He walked through the forest and through the Old Mason Lodge. He looked behind it and found a small cabin lying by the riverbed. He knew that this was the place that the person would live because it was near the vampire council and he could get a better view of everything from there.

Ethan walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a raspy non-clear voice came through the door.

Ethan twisted the knob and opened the door. He looked around and didn't see anyone so he continued to walk into the cabin. Then he noticed a dark black chair in the middle of the room. The chair turned and the person smirked.

"Why Ethan. How nice is it for you to visit." the person greeted.

Ethan stood at the same place he was and spoke. "Look, I know that we left things unfixed but I would like to fix them now because I have nowhere else to go."

"Well, aren't you supposed to be at home staring at Sarah?" the person asked.

"No, actually we have a date tomorrow and I was wondering if you can help me prepare." Ethan responded.

"Why do you think that I can help you with something like that?" the person asked again as in a sarcastic voice.

"That's because you dated her before." Ethan quickly said.

"Can't you just go ask your geek friend or that blonde nerd?" the person, trying to avoid helping Ethan asked, once again.

"Benny and I are mad at each other and Rory is the one who caused all the freakin madness." Ethan's calm response then turned into a angry retort.

"Fine, I'll help. But what do I get in return?" the person asked greedily.

Ethan sighed and said, "I'll give a pint of my blood."

"Just one pint?"

"Two pints."

"Two?"

"Fine, three. That's as high I'll go!"

"Deal!" the person exclaimed then got up from his chair and pulled Ethan into the empty couch.

"Now tell me how you got yourself a date with Sarah." he asked as if he was Ethan's physiologist.

Ethan remembered what that person had done to him before then exclaimed, "Wait, but how do I know if I trust you?"

"What's not to trust about me?" the person asked smugly as he folded his arms.

"First off, you're **JESSE!** and second, you bit me and made Sarah suck out all the venom." Ethan yelled.

"Hey, why are you yelling? We were just having a conversation. And you came to me. I thought that you just needed advice." Jesse said when he noticed that Ethan was becoming madder and madder.

"Sorry." Ethan cooled down a little and continued. "It's just that I'm excited for my date with Sarah and I didn't have many friends to talk to about it."

"Well, talk to me. You can even touch and get a vision to see if I have harmful or not." Jesse said while holding out his arm.

"Oh, no need. I think I can trust you since I can't trust anyone else right now." Ethan replied as he pushed Jesse's arm away.

"That doesn't make any sense but okay. Now tell what how you got a date with Sarah." Jesse encouraged as if he was a school girl trying to get in on some gossip.

Ethan told him about how Sarah came to his house a few days ago and asked him out when he was lying in bed about Benny. One thing that he left out was the Benny and Rory part. He thought that Jesse didn't need to know the whole story since he was only helping him on his date.

After Jesse listened to Ethan's story, he sighed and thought in silence for a moment. After about 20 seconds, he sighed again and finally spoke.

"Sarah's playing you."

"What?" Ethan asked in surprise.

"Sarah. She's playing you." Jesse repeated.

"What? No. That can't be true." Ethan said nervously.

"Really? All the signs are there. She came to you before when you were sad and she asked you to tell her why but then you told her to go away." Jesse started and Ethan nodded. "Well, I'm guessing that she went to ask Benny what was wrong and maybe when Benny didn't want to talk to her either, she figured asking you out was a way to get the answer and a way to get what she wants."

"And what would that be?" Ethan asked oblivious to what Sarah had really wanted.

"Dude, are you this stupid! You know for a perfect student, you are an idiot!" Jesse laughed at his joke as Ethan muttered, "Asshole."

Jesse stopped and finally answered Ethan's question. "She wants your blood. The only reason she is going on a date with you is to get your blood. "

"You are lying!" Ethan practically screamed as he heard those words come out of Jesse's mouth.

"Am I? I am a much older vampire than Sarah and I can tell whether she is doing something true or something fake and that way I see what she is going to do on your date is something fake." Jesse retorted then Ethan got up from his seat.

"You know what!? I am not going to sit here and listen to your lies! Sarah likes me for me and not my blood! I thought you were the one person who can help me on my date with Sarah but it turns out you are just like all of them, ruining everything for me!" With that, Ethan stomped out of the cabin.

As he stomped away, he thought about that things that Jesse had said to him. Was Sarah really playing him? Was he just trying make everything perfect to try and get over Benny? He didn't know and he wanted to find out. He already had his heart ripped out once, he doesn't need it to be ripped out again.

**Hope you guys liked it! I seriously don't know when I am going to upload but whenever I feel like it, I will. You just have to be patient. Anyways, review! It means the world to me! Every review is like a new appreciation of life! So please, review!**


	6. The End For Everyone

**I know I haven't uploaded in a long time but that is because I have been writing fanfiction for Degrassi. Right now, Degrassi is on hiatus and I just don't know what to do so I figured, why not update for this story.**

**Also, I really want My Babysitter's a Vampire to have a third season but it seems like Disney Channel and Teletoon is just saying no to it. Either way, I still love the show and will continue writing fanfiction for it.**

_**Beep Beep Beep**_…

The sound of Ethan's alarm clock rang. He groggily used his hand and hit the snooze button. Ethan groaned and quickly got out of bed.

Today was his date with Sarah and he just wanted everything to be perfect. What Jesse had told him didn't help him at all. He stayed up all night thinking about why Sarah could do something like that to him.

Ethan slowly walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower. He shut the door behind him and started to strip. He then walked into the shower and started to scrub himself, hard. He wanted to make sure that he forgot everything that Jesse had said to him about Sarah.

Ethan got out of the shower with his skin glowing red from the way he scrubbed his skin. He walked out of the bathroom and started to look for his clothes. His date with Sarah wasn't for about another 8 hours so he just wore a random t-shirt and a pair of slacks.

He took a peak at his watch and realized that it was about 10:30 so he went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He took his apple and started to head out of the house.

He didn't know where he was going. He currently had no friends so he just continued walking in the streets.

_**Ram…**_

Suddenly, Ethan bumped into a confused and dazed Benny.

"Sorry." Ethan mumbled as he looked to the ground. He started to quickly walk away when Benny called out his name.

"What?!" Ethan finally gave in and turned around after Benny called his name like 10 times.

"Could we talk?" Benny asked desperately as he went up to Ethan.

Ethan looked to the ground and shook his head. "You gave me the distinct impression that you like Rory much better than me so if you want to talk, go talk to him!" Ethan yelled.

"Ethan, please." Benny pleaded.

"No." Ethan stated then started to walk away.

"Well, can you at least tell me what's going on between you and Sarah?" Benny asked out of nowhere.

Ethan's sad face finally turned into a smirk. "She and I are going on a date tonight!" Ethan said happily as he turned around and faced Benny.

Benny's eyes suddenly got red and it seemed as if he was going to cry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ethan's smirk dropped and he started to get mad. "Well, I didn't think that I have to tell you everything, considering, you kissed Rory in front of me."

"I didn't kiss him in front…" Benny statement started to fade off when he saw that Ethan was on the verge of tears.

"Look, I didn't mean to. I only kissed Rory because I-." Benny got cut off by Ethan.

"Because you like him. I get it. You don't have to rub it in my face." Ethan said as he started to turn and walk.

"I don't know what I like right now but what I can tell you is that you shouldn't be going on your date with Sarah." Benny said.

"And why is that? Why is everyone so opposed to me going on a date with Sarah?" Ethan asked angrily.

"Everyone?" Benny questioned.

Ethan turned around so that he could see Benny's face and said, "Yeah, everyone. Even Jesse. I talked to him in his cabin the other day and he even said that I shouldn't go on a date with Sarah."

"Just don't go on the date with her. I don't think it's a good idea." Benny said.

"And what have you done to prove that you're right?" Ethan asked. "Oh yeah, right. Nothing. Why should I trust you? You've done nothing but hurt me! And Sarah? All she's been doing is helping me. She's been helping me with all the problems that you caused. Now, leave me alone!" Ethan yelled.

"Please, Ethan. Give me another chance." Benny pleaded.

"No." Ethan said then turned around. "Goodbye, Benny." He said then started to walk away. This time, he didn't plan on turning back.

He could still hear Benny call out to him after 5 minutes but decided to ignore it and continue walking. He looked at his watch and saw that it was barely 11' o clock. Ethan sighed and just continued walking to where his feet could take him.

After about 15 minutes of walking, he stumbled upon an old pizzeria named _**Whitechapel's Famous Pizzeria**_.

"Well, if it is so famous, then why isn't there anyone in there?" Ethan asked himself.

Ethan sighed and walked up to the pizzeria. He pushed the door open and walked in. The lights were on but there was no one inside.

"Hello?" he asked as he walked around the small place.

No answer.

He saw that the counter had a bell and went over to ring it. As his hand touched the bell. He took in a vision.

_The background was blurred but started it focused on two people. One was what it looked to be a teenage girl and the other a teenage boy. There were loud growls and groans that filled the room. The girl was on top of the boy and her mouth was on the boy's neck._

Ethan tried to get out of his vision since he thought it was of two people having sex but couldn't so he was stuck to continue to watch it.

_There was a slurping sound and suddenly the boy dropped to the floor. The girl turned around to face the screen and hissed. It was clearly shown that she had fangs and was a vampire._

"Woah!" Ethan exclaimed as he snapped out of his vision. He stumbled back onto one of the tables and fell into a chair. He sat there and thought about the vision.

"What could that have meant?" He thought to himself.

Before Ethan could figure out what was going on, a young lady came out of the kitchen.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" She asked politely.

Something seemed off about her. She looked too familiar to Ethan. Then suddenly, Ethan saw what it was. She was the teenage girl from his vision. She was a vampire. Ethan started to panic so he started to run.

He ran out of the pizzeria as fast as he could. He ran all the way to his house in about 5 minutes. He passed by Benny and when he had called his name, he just ignored it and continued to run.

He ran up to his room and locked it. It seems as if his room was the only safe place for him to be since everywhere he went was dangerous.

Ethan sat on his bed and started to think. He was trying to figure out what his vision was telling him and what to do with Benny. About 30 minutes of thinking, he still had got nothing. He was surprised that he didn't figure out anything. Usually, he took like 5 minutes and he got a full on plan. It seems as if without Benny around to help him, he couldn't think straight.

Ethan shook it off and started to surf the web. He turned on his computer and started to play a video game. It was only noon and he wasn't hungry so he just decided to play until his date with Sarah.

~5:00 P.M.~

It was time for Ethan and Sarah's date so Ethan quickly got up from playing his game and went into his bathroom. He took out a suit and started to put it on. He took out a fresh bottle of cologne from his cabinet and started to put it on. He took a look in the mirror and smiled.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Ethan's mom opened it and let Sarah in. Ethan walked down the stairs and took a look at Sarah.

She was wearing a strapless red corset dress that barely covered her thighs. Ethan thought she looked gorgeous but when someone else would've looked at her, they would've thought she was slutty.

"Hey Sarah!" Ethan greeted once he saw her.

"Hey, are you ready for our date?" She asked.

"Date?" Ethan's mom asked as she looked at both Ethan and Sarah.

"Ethan nodded and his mom smiled and walked away.

"Well?" Sarah asked again.

"I'm ready if you are." Ethan said.

"Then let's go." Sarah said as she held out a hand for Ethan to hold. Ethan walked to her and held her hand.

They walked out of the house together and when they thought no one was watching, Sarah flew them to where she planned on taking Ethan.

A few seconds later, they landed on the street that Ethan saw the pizzeria at.

"Uhh… Sarah, what are we doing here?" He stuttered.

"We're having dinner here first." Sarah stated.

"Uhh, here? Are you sure? Because I thought-" Ethan was cut off by Sarah.

"I just thought that we should have some pizza first then go see a movie." Sarah said as she tried to give an innocent smile.

Ethan finally got what was going on. Benny and Jesse were right. Sarah was going to drink his blood. His vision told him that Sarah was going to drink his blood here.

"You're going to drink my blood." Ethan stated shakily.

"What?" Sarah asked as she tried to act innocent.

"I know what you're doing. Benny and Jesse were right about you." Ethan said then started to run.

Even before Ethan could've walked 2 steps, Sarah caught up to him.

"Oh, don't run away. We were going to have so much fun!" Sarah said evilly.

She had Ethan pinned down just like the girl in Ethan's vision had the boy pinned down.

"What are you going to do with me?" Ethan coughed out.

"Oh, what do you want me to do with you? " Sarah asked, "Be a vampire or have your blood drained and you die. Your choice."

"I would rather die than be like one of you." Ethan blurted out. He really didn't want to be a vampire so he picked his choice.

"Very well." Sarah said then began to sink her fangs into Ethan's neck.

Suddenly, everything for Ethan became dark as he drifted into a long and hopeless sleep.

**Well, this is story is finished. I'm sorry for making you wait this long. Now that I've finished, I can finish writing my other stories. Even though I finished writing this, I still want reviews so if you have time, please just tell me if the ending was good or not. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me as I wrote this story.**

**P.S. If you didn't get what happened at the end, Sarah drank Ethan's blood and killed him. So, this is kinda a tragedy…**


End file.
